Doctor Who: The Dalek Battle
The War Commences The Doctor and Clara are sitting in the TARDIS on chairs. Clara: Why don't we have a lazy day, today? Not fighting monsters or saving planets? Doctor: What if someone needs us? In the last 2053 years, I've never had a day off. Clara looks at the console. Doctor: Yeah. Time machine. Got it. The phone rings. Doctor: I'll get it. Clara: If you need me, I'll be in my bedroom. Clara leaves. The Doctor answers the phone. We see someone in a veil on the other end of the phone. Doctor: Hello? Veil Figure: Hello Doctor. Doctor: Who are you? And how did get my number? Veil Figure: It's a long story. Doctor: Good. Tell. Veil Figure: It all started about thirty years ago. I was a young, naive child. My mother was everyone I had. She wanted me to have a good education in subjects such as mathematics. But I wanted to touch the stars. Doctor: Simple, Go outdoors. Veil Figure: My mother told me about you. I wanted to become your companion. So I ran away. I was fourteen. Then my planet was part of a war. I'm the last of my kind. My spaceship was also attacked. I ran away in an escape pod. Doctor: And? Veil Figure: I spent twelve years flying through space. I thought I'd be stuck forever. Well, I had oxygen and food through a tube connected from outside the pod, but I wanted to find you. I crashed in Victorian London and got in touch with a Madame Vastra. Doctor: Vastra? Veil Figure: She said you had recently lost someone called Amelia Pond. She gave me your number. Doctor: What? Vastra wouldn't do that unless you had proof that you weren't a villain. Veil Figure: I ''did ''have proof. Doctor: What proof? Veil Figure: I can't tell you. Anyway, I found a time vortex manipulator on the streets. So I went travelling. Until five years ago. I was captured by the Daleks. I'm currently rigging their communication devices to get this message to you. Please save me. Doctor: How can I trust you? Veil Figure: One word. something unheard by the viewer. Doctor: I'll be there soon. The Doctor puts the phone down. Doctor: Clara! We then go to a little later, with both the Doctor and Clara in the console room. Clara: So who's the stray? Doctor: Someone was kidnapped by the Daleks. Clara: Fine. Meanwhile, River Song is on a spaceship escaping from a grotesque monster running after her. The TARDIS materialises in front of her and the Doctor pokes his head out. Doctor: Doctor Song, you are required! River runs into the TARDIS. River: So the first question is - why in the name of sanity is your hair short? Doctor: Regenerated. River: You could have started to grow it again! Doctor: Didn't want to. Anyway, shall we? The Doctor and River run to the console and start flying the TARDIS. River: What am I required for, sweetie? Doctor: A Dalek kidnap. Somebody knows my name. River: So what's the plan? Doctor: Clara, you'll sneak into the primary sector. You can wear a Dalek eyestalk to disguise yourself. Clara: What? More to be added soon!